The Carriage Bar
The Carriage Bar is a drinking establishment located in the unknown town near Hershel Greene's farm and plays a minor location for two episodes of Season 2 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia The bar seems to feature an old Western-style saloon theme, as seen from both the inside and outside of the bar. The inside of the bar features the typical bar setting with a sit-up counter, tables, a piano, bar stools, and bar decor on the walls such as pictures, posters, flags, and a flat screen television. All kinds of different drinks can be served here, from cold beers to milk. It was mentioned by Hershel Greene in the episode "Pretty Much Dead Already" that Louise Bush worked at this bar on weekends, though he refers to it as "Hapman's Bar", possibly referring to the owner of the bar or a previous name used by the establishment. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Cherokee Rose" The bar is first seen when Glenn Rhee and Maggie Greene go riding by it on horseback traveling to Steve's Pharmacy. However, the two never enter the building. "Nebraska" Rick Grimes and Glenn Rhee discover Hershel Greene at the bar drinking when they go there to inform him of his daughter Beth and her suicide attempt. Hershel reflects, thinking of a false hope and giving up. Rick argues that nothing has really changed, and people are counting on them to be strong. They are interrupted when the bar door opens and two strangers named Dave and Tony walk in. The five men converse cordially at first, but the strangers become impatient when Rick's group decline to divulge much of any information about the Greene farm, nor will they agree to their request to take them back to the Greene farm. This sudden tension resulted in Rick having to shoot both Dave and Tony dead in self-defense, before either of them were able to ambush Rick first. "Triggerfinger" After Rick killed Dave and Tony, nightfall came in. Rick, Glenn, and Hershel were about to leave the bar, but they instead got pinned down inside the bar by other members of Dave and Tony's group. From inside the bar, Rick called out to the other members of Dave and Tony's group to inform them that Dave and Tony were dead, and that they pulled their guns out on Rick's group first. The other member's of Dave and Tony's group then began to fire on Rick's group from outside the bar. Rick then told Hershel to cover Glenn while Glenn made a run for the car. After exchanging some gunfire with the other member's of Dave and Tony's group, Glenn and Hershel began to make their way toward the rear entrance of the bar. A member of Dave and Tony's group named Sean was behind the bar by then. Sean then fired a shot at Glenn but missed him. Hershel then returned fire at Sean. Hershel's shot at Sean injured him severely enough to make him drop backwards to the ground and cry out in agony. Rick then joined Hershel and Glenn behind the bar. Rick and his fellow group members then noticed that the other members of Dave and Tony's group were beginning to retreat from the scene, due to the increasing number of approaching walkers in the vicinity. Another member of Dave and Tony's group, a shooter who was on the rooftop of the pharmacy across the street, then attempted to also flee by jumping down to the adjacent alleyway, but he wound up severely injuring his leg in the process. Some approaching walkers then attacked and killed Sean as he laid on the ground, still suffering from his gunshot wound. Rick then decided to show compassion for the injured rooftop shooter by rescuing him as he, Glenn, and Hershel all fled the area and went back to the Greene family farm. Inhabitants Survivors *None Deaths *Dave - Shot in the head by Rick Grimes. *Tony - Shot three times by Rick Grimes, last bullet was to head. *Sean (Outside of bar) - Shot by Hershel Greene and devoured by zombies. *Numerous count of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 2 *"Cherokee Rose" *"Nebraska" *"Triggerfinger" Trivia *The building which served as the bar in these scenes is actually the Old Sharpsburg Auction building in Sharpsburg, Georgia. *In The Walking Dead Social Game, Sean's brother Willie was killed outside this bar while searching for his brother. *In the subtitles for "Nebraska" on Netflix, Maggie calls it Hatlin's Bar instead of The Carriage Bar. Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Locations